


Torture

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre Nick Fury/Clint Barton, There is the blossoming friendship that's the focus here, Violence, not graphic, relationship comes later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a closed off room with someone taking shots at him was not Clint's idea of a fun mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

A fist collided with Clint's face, forcing his head to jerk violently to the side and causing the room to spin a bit more than it already was.

  
    He didn't know how long it had been since he had woken up in his new version of hell, just that he hadn't slept in what felt like days because of constant beatings for information and the water and electricity that was used to jolt him back to a wakeful state whenever he got too close to falling asleep.

  
    "I thought we'd have what we wanted by now," his new best friend knelt down in front of him, a yellow and grimy grin plastered on his face. If Clint could do anything at that moment, it would probably be had the guy the tooth brush. Everyone else had clean teeth, why couldn't the guy who was talking to him from just a few inches away? "You're proving to be more stubborn than I thought possible."

  
    "Well," he shrugged his shoulders in a carefree way, wanting to piss the guy off as much as possible whenever he could "I just can't put a stop to all the fun we're having. We just got started."

  
      Instead of responding, the guy shook his head and chuckled softly. If Clint didn't know any better, he'd probably think the guy was impressed that he was still a snarky ass hole with a broken nose, two black eyes, cuts and bruises all over, possibly a broken rib and lord only knows what else.

  
      "Do you think they'll actually come for you?" His back straightened at the taunt, causing the other man to smirk in triumph when he noticed Clint's discomfort at the new topic. "It has been days, they don't care about you so why should you care about them?"

  
    "Ya, the whole 'no one cares' talk isn't new. You might want to try again." Even as the words left his mouth, Clint couldn't help but think back to his mission and the thought of actually being left behind after all the promises of never being abandoned again and actually having a home where people cared about him. "Besides, who says I know any of what you're asking about? I'm a newbie"

  
      "I think you know more than you're letting on." Well, that was true, but Clint wasn't going to let this guy know that "tell me, when they find you... If they did you, will they care? Will your bloody corps on the ground in front of them bring up any emotions?"

  
    With another shrug of his shoulders, Clint forced himself to relax against the chair that he was currently chained to. There wasn't much point in giving himself back pain when his captor was so focused on making sure every other part of his body hurt.

     Another punch sent his head jerking to his left, and he could already feel the newest headache sneaking up on him slowly while he tried to get lost in his memories.  
  
  
_"It's popcorn," Nick smiled down at him, watching as the archer examined the bowl in his hand carefully "it's not poison, I promise. I plan on eating it too."_

  
_Thinking about it for a second, Clint reached out and snatched the bowl away from the other man, moving a little to the side when Nick decided to sit down beside him on the edge of the roof. "What's the point of this?" Inquired Clit, a hand full of popcorn already half way to his mouth while Nick reached out for some of his own._

  
_"You like people watching," the agent declared "so i thought after a long day of trying to force you to talk to people I'd give you a break and let you do something you like with company you might actually enjoy."_

  
_His eyes searched the other man while he attempted to figure out if Nick was pulling his strings or actually being sincere. In the month he had been in SHIELD he had Nick lie through his teeth to others, so it wasn't out of the question for him._

  
_"I'm not lying." The comment drew him out of his thoughts, and when he focused on Nick's face again he saw the other man giving him one of those rare smiles he only ever saw him flash towards Agent Coulson, Agent May or Agent Sitwell "just, trust me on this one. I tortured you enough for one day."_

  
_Shrugging his shoulders, Clint settled in a bit more and glanced out towards the streets below where Agents were leaving for the day and civilians were walking by the building as if it was nothing more than an apartment building at they didn't belong at._

  
_"How does SHIELD do it?" His question cut through the silence after a few minutes of just watching people. When Nick turned to look at him with a raised eye brow, Clint rethought his question "the whole... Secret thing. How can you have a building smack dab in the middle of a busy street and no one asks questions?"_

  
_"Maybe when you're older I'll tell you." He glared over at Nick, hating when other people commented about his age. He was 25, not 10. He had been living on the street longer than most of the agents he had met today had been... Well, agents. "All you need to know right now, is one day you'll fit into SHIELD the same way we fit into a busy street. Easily and without drawing questions."_

  
_Clint huffed at the sound of that, amused by the idea that Nick actually thought he would ever fit in at this place. He already knew the majority of gossip going around about him, and none of it signified that he'd ever fit in here._

  
_Suddenly, Nick leaned in and nudged his shoulder playfully "I'm telling the truth." He declared with pride in his voice "I'll make sure you get there, as will Melinda, Phil, Jasper and the other friends you'll make here."_

  
_"You seem convinced I'll make friends, even after seeing how... Bad I am with people today." He glanced back down at the road, attempting to forget how he had failed Nick in every way during his training today. It was just people, he shouldn't be this bad with them._

  
_"You are good with people." Declared Nick "When you get time to know them. Having social anxiety and being bad with people are very different."_

  
_"Name one person here I'm good with." Grabbing another hand full of popcorn, Clint stuffed it into his mouth and waited for an answer, which Nick didn't make him wait long for._

  
_"Me." The agent declared proudly, putting an arm around Clint's shoulder and smiling when he didn't squirm away from him "you've been attached to my side since we got in. It's a good place to start, having one person you trust and like. Melinda is someone you're getting used to and starting to feel comfortable around, you just need some more time. You also have a certain amount of comfort around Phil or you wouldn't eat lunch with him. Jasper still needs a lot of work, but you're getting them."  Debating what Nick had said, Clint felt a smile pulling at his lips when he started to realize that the other man had a point. Maybe there was some hope for him after all. "I don't want you to be the most personable person ever, I'd be insulted by the competition." He snorted at Nick's comment, chocking on the latest batch on popcorn that he had stuffed into his mouth and grunting when Nick smacked his back to help clear out the path for food. "You'll gain friends you trust, and you'll always have that social anxiety of yours. It's part of what make's you the guy I wanted to recruit into SHIELD as the best marksmen ever. I just want you to be able to fake your way through a tough situation on a mission, or an undercover op."_

  
_"I thought I was just the sniper?" He glanced back over at Nick, feeling an odd warmth inside of him when the agent smiled back at him._

  
_"You're so much more than just a sniper."_  
  
    When Clint snapped out of his thoughts, it was because of the sound of someone kicking open the metal door that acted as a barrier between Clint and the rest of the world. As soon as the door was open, gun fire started to fill the room, causing Clint to duck his head down in a poor attempt to cover his hearing aids from processing the ridiculously loud noises.  
    "Barton..." A voice cut through the sudden silence that followed the gun fire, pulling Clint's attention upwards towards the man standing in front of him "Barton talk to me."  
    Thinking about it for a second, Clint let a small smile pull at his lips "did you bring the popcorn?"  
      Without missing a beat, Nick smiled back and brought a hand up to Clint's shoulder, watching as Phil walked around the chair and started to undo the cuffs with the keys that he had lifted off of Clint's now very dead best friend. "When do I not being the popcorn?"


End file.
